sunday ice cream!
by Choi Arang
Summary: Hari ini hari minggu. Hari mingggu waktunya makan es-krim! / SuLay fic / permintaan maaf untuk lama update / RnR please :)


Sunday Ice Cream!

Author : Choi Arang

Cast : Kim Joonmyun-Zhang Yixing

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Summary : Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari Minggu waktunya makan es krim!

Disclaimer : Mereka bukan punya saya tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya yang kadang-kadang eror xD

.

.

.

Warning!

.

.

.

BOYxBOY

.

.

.

SULAY YEAY!

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

HAPPY READING ^^

Ini hari Minggu

Taman selalu ramai di hari ini

Apalagi dengan cuaca yang mendukung

Walau sudah sore

Tapi itu daya tariknya

Matahari senja tampak begitu indah

Namja ini merasakan itu semua

Punggunya terasa hangat, karna tempaan hangatnya senja yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Dia tampak seperti seorang malaikat yang tersesat dan berakhir duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Sang malaikat menutup kedua matanya, merasakan lembut angin yang menyapa wajah cantik nan anggunnya.

Begitu tenang

Tapi sesuatu mengusik ketenangannya

Dia terlonjak dan langsung membuka matanya, mengarahkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri menemukan seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum angelic yang duduk disebelahnya tengah membelai pipinya lembut. Namja ini kembali ke posisi awal, menutup kedua matanya.

Jangan lupakan belaian lembut di pipinya yang halus, membuat dia merasa nyaman.

"Joonma kenapa terlambat ?" bibirnya mengerucut lucu dan meletakan kepalanya kebahu pemuda yang tadi membelai pipinya "Maaf sayang" tangan pemuda itu berpindah dari pipi menuju rambut sang malaikat yang lembut dan mengelusnya dengan penuh sayang.

Pemuda itu bernama Kim Joonmyun

Dan kekasih cantiknya

Zhang Yixing

"Terserah Joonma terlambat lima belas menit dari waktu janjian" Yixing berkata dengan nada kesalnya walau masih bermanja-manja pada Joonmyun "Maaf baby kau tahu sendiri kalau aku baru pulang dari Inggris dan langsung menuju kesini" hening melanda mereka saat Joonmyun mengatakan itu, tapi tidak berlangsung lama karna Joonmyun menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat Yixing berjengit.

"Ah Xingie kenapa kau sangat ingin makan ice cream hari ini ?"

Yixing menegakan tubuhnya berhenti bermanja-manja pada Joonmyun, pertanyaan itu begitu membuatnya kesal entah kenapa. Yixing mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya amat sangat ingin memakan ice cream hari ini.

"Pertama ini hari minggu itu jadwalku untuk makan ice cream dengan Joonma, kedua Joonma tidak bisa makan ice cream denganku minggu kemarin, ketiga minggu kemarinnya lagi Joonma juga tidak makan ice cream bersama, dan kelima hanya hari ini Joonma BISA makan ice cream BERSAMAKU hanya BERDUA"

Joonmyun terkikik kecil saat Yixing menjelaskan alasannya dengan aksen polos yang menggemaskan. Joonmyun jadi ingin sedikit mengerjai malaikatnya ini. Joonmyun berdiri, menghadap ke arah Yixing yang masih duduk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Jadi Xingie **sangat** ingin makan ice cream berdua denganku ?" Joonmyun bertanya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yixing

"Xingie akan melakukan apa saja untukku ? kalau aku mau makan ice cream dengan Xingie ?" lagi Yixing menganggukan kepalanya, sedikit bingung karna Joonmyun tidak menghadap ke arahnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu KEJAR AKU SEKARANG NYONYA KIM"

"Ba-MWO?! YAK! KIM JOONMYUN KEMARI KAU"

Yixing mulai berlari mengejar Joonmyun yang berada jauh didepan, sesekali namja tampan itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Yixing yang terengah mengejar langkahnya. Walau Joonmyun ehm-pendek, tapi entah kenapa namja itu bisa berlari dengan cepat.

"KALAU BISA MENGEJARKU AKAN KUBELIKAN SUNDAY ICE CREAM SPECIAL PORSI JUMBO UNTUKMU, KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUBELIKAN ICE CREAM VANILLA BIASA UKURAN KECIL HAHAHA"

Dan Yixing semakin mempercepat larinya.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Halo semua ada yang kangen ? #gakk #nangisdipojokan Arang bawa fafic singkat banget Cuma mungkin 400 word #tawanista uh-eh makasih ya buat yang review di fanfic Are You Jealous ? Me Too, gak nyangka ada yang mau review padahal itu bikinnya ngasal banget kek ff ini. Tapi walau ngasal dan pendek REVIEW PLEASE

**Big Thank's To:**

**selvian . summer, Tabifangirl, Azura Eve, Maple fujoshi2309, ChaaChulie247, frozensyoghurt, the-dancing-petals, SodariBangYifan, amaxxing, oziled, tempatkusembunyi, exindira, babyyming**


End file.
